


Best Friends

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, Language, Minor Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Pansy would always be there for her.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 4





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Not beta'd, so pardon any lingering mistakes. Originally written for a few challenges on FFN years ago.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Astoria brushed her lips over her lover's lips. "More, Tori," the black-haired witch whispered.

She pulled back, looking at Pansy. "Are you sure we should be doing this?" she whispered, thoughts of Draco running through her mind.

"Of course," Pansy said, running her fingers along Astoria's collarbone. "Draco can't please you like I can, Tori, you know that."

"But I always feel so guilty," the younger girl whispered.

"Well, you shouldn't because I'm sure Draco has a mistress on the side as well."

Astoria arched her eyebrow. "Is that what you are, Pansy? My mistress?"

Pansy smirked. "Well, you are a married woman and we do meet up for sex, so yes, I suppose I am your mistress."

Shaking her head, Astoria said, "No, that's such a dirty word."

"Then what am I? Your whore? Your lover?"

Astoria bit her lip. "My friend, who loves me for me."

Pansy pulled back to look at her clearly. "I do love you for you," she whispered.

"Good," Astoria replied before leaning down for a kiss. All thoughts of her husband flew out the window. All she could focus on was the black-haired witch who was now nibbling her neck.

Her best friend turned lover.


End file.
